The Lonely Phantom
by MadaSasu
Summary: The phantom nodded and looked up into the dark cloudy sky. He closed his eyes as he pictured Itachi’s face. As he opened them his eyes went from blood red to an onyx black. Only one person could change him…. And he finally believed that…
1. Chapter 1

"His name is the lonely phantom. The supposable face of a young man is covered by a black metal mask buckled to his head. It appears like a human muzzle that might I say go's very good with his red blazing orbs. He also thinks wisely as he has been alive for more than 1000 years. Legend has it that the past ancestors of our town had taken the life of his family over a thousand years ago… So he walks the village streets looking for someone to complete his soul. He killed himself after our village founders had destroyed his happiness. Only those who know true pain can see him. He is an immortal being that saves children from the true misery that would eat them away in the future. They say if they find a criminal dead, it was his doing. It is said that he has a calm exposure but if someone hurts a young child his temper is shown as he tracks them down and rips out their heart.

He is like a feared hero of the village… He is a like an idol to the children… But a horrible fear of the adults… He is a superman that is terror to the village's people… A fairytale, a bedtime story, he is even in a lullaby to those innocent children… The lullaby is song to the children like this…

'_Sleep child, sleep._

_He will come in the night, and, save your heart._

_Destroy those nightmares before they start._

_Sleep, child, sleep child._

_He will come._

_Never letting those nightmares come._

_He, will, fight for your soul,_

_As he wanders through the lonely night._

_Sleep now, go to bed._

_A wanderer of the night, of the dead,_

_Watches you sleep, as you lay down your head._

_Sadness will be gone as he comes to protect you, _

_From the future that will come._

_Sleep now, rest your head._

_The lonely phantom had said,_

_Sleep child, sleep…Go to bed… '_

The folklore is believed by other villages to be just a warning so that other villages don't attack them…

Soon he will be happy; they say a young man will visit this village someday, maybe even today to bring the light back into his soul…"

I sighed as I listened to the crazy old man and his stupid folklore… I only visited this village to find a distant relative named Konan. I stood next to my best friend Kisame as I looked at the insane old man…

"So this kid is like a ghost?!? That is so cool!" Kisame yelled as the old man grinned.

"Kisame lets go… I don't want you to get you hopes up to see this freak…" I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait for me Itachi!" Kisame tried to catch up to me. The old man yelled to me laughing.

"Make sure you say Hi for me! That young bastard is gonna like you!! HAHA!"

People here are nuts… It was getting dark out and this place was surrounded by forest which made this place even more scarier than normal. After a while pasted by we reached my cousins house. I knocked on the wooden door of the medium sized house. I heard shuffling inside and a girl with blue hair opened the door.

"You must be Itachi!" She smiled and pulled Kisame and I inside with a hug. We both wiped our shoes on the door mat and looked around. A man was standing in the kitchen cooking with an apron. It was quite amusing. He walked over to me after he put the stirring spoon next to the pot on a paper towel.

"Hello, my name is Pein. I'm Konan's husband…"

I smiled. Somebody sane, lovely.

He looked me over pulled his eyebrows together and frowned and then walked to the kitchen. Hmmm… Looks like he's not somebody I can talk to…

"I don't think he like's me…" I whispered to Konan.

"Nah, you just are different than most villagers…"

"Umm… Ok."

"Let me show you and your friend to your rooms…" She walked up a pair of wooden stairs to what seemed like the attic. We went up there and there were two beds next to each other with a wooden desk in between them. It had a couple dim lights and cracked walls but it was fine… Kisame smirked.

"Thank you Konan…" I said smiling.

"Your welcome and Itachi do you want to come with me food shopping? I need to figure out what you and your friend likes."

I put my suitcase on the bed and nodded my head and walked over to her.

"OK GREAT!" She grabbed my arm and ran down stairs. I had to sprint to keep up with her. She grabbed her coat as she ran out the door calling to her hubby that she was going out shopping.

"BYE!" Now I know why he's aggravated. Her voice just has to kill him.

We started walking at a slower pace. I talked to her about what kind of food Kisame and I liked when she stopped and screamed. I looked over to where she was pointing. A house was in flames. The villagers were trying to put out the fire but it kept growing bigger.

"MY BABY!!! NOO, HE'S IN THERE!!" They held a woman back as she screamed for her child.

I let go of Konan's hand and ran over to the house. I did a quick jutsu that allowed me to go without breathing for about 30 minutes so the smoke didn't get into my lungs and I charged in.

Flames were everywhere. Pieces of wood fell from the ceiling as I dodge flaming ashes from falling in my hair. I heard a shrieking sound of a child coming from further in the house. I ran towards the ear penetrating sound. I saw the baby's room. The curtains were on fire next to the crib and the walls were crumbling. I sprinted over to where I thought the baby was. I looked in and found nothing in the wooden crib. I turned around to look else where and I thought my eyes were deceiving me and widened at the sight.

A man about 3 inches smaller than me held the crying baby. He had a black leather mask that blocked his face like it was a torture device they use to suffocate people. It was scary. His eyes were a deep crimson… His long black hair fell past his shoulders. He had a black leather full body suit on covered in buckles. It was skin tight and it let me see his body was of a young man. He's real… [A/N .com/albums/ac50/gothicsasuke1/My%20book% this is what he looks like.] He walked closer to me and looked down at the baby then back to me. I quickly understood what he wanted.

I reached out and grabbed the baby from his arms. He then took a step back to the fiery wall behind him and disappeared into it. I stood there is shock till a big piece of wood fell down in front of me snapping me back into reality. I headed for the exit covering the baby with my own body from the fire and jumped out of the entrance before the house collapsed. A bunch of villagers came to my side and took the baby out of my hands and pulled me up and over to a truck. They sat me up next to the tire. I looked over as that not-so-crazy old man I met came over to me walking slowly with a smile on his face. He leaned down to my face.

"So what do you think about Sasuke?" He gave a chuckle before and pulled himself back up and walked away with his cane his gray hair moving up and down as he walked limping.

I shut off the jutsu and took a breath of clean air in. Konan came running towards me and gave me a hug.

"Are you nuts??? You could have gotten killed!"

I brushed the ashes off my black shirt and skinny black jeans. I picked up my cloak that I sub-consciously threw aside. It was a gift from the online club/group we made called Akatsuki that had a lot of anonymous members that hate there villages.

"Maybe I am but that child is safe now right?"

She sighed and helped me up. She leaned over and picked some ashes out of my hair.

"Still you could have gotten hurt…"

"Didn't you say we had to go shopping? Come on…" I started walking away to where I thought the market was…

Goodbye… Sasuke… I hope I can see you again. The picture of the scary pale looking teen never left my head throughout the whole night. It's not like I wanted it to leave anyway…

Third person POV

The old man climbed up the stairs of the old tower up to the platform the overlooked the village. Over by the railing leaned the pale leathered teen scoping each face that went by.

"You're going to make an old man climb aren't ya?" The old man laughed as he took the final step up the stairs and walked over to the pale teen.

"You like 'im don't ya?" The old man leaned over the railing next to the lifeless teen,

"I knew you would… That's why I am going to help him meet ya…"

The boy looked over to the old man with dead eyes.

"Others can only find you if they are lost, see you if they have seen pain, and love you if they have felt it... Hahaha. If that's how the legend go's which I'm sure it does, he's the perfect match…"

The teen blinked and tilted his head sideways in question.

"You know were you died…"

Something deadly pasted through the phantoms eyes…

"That's were you can be alone with him…"

The phantom nodded and looked up into the dark cloudy sky. He closed his eyes as he pictured Itachi's face. As he opened them his eyes went from blood red to an onyx black.

Only one person could change him…. And he finally believed that…

I hope you all like my new story cuz' right now I need ideas for other chapters of my other books!!!! So please help me here!!!!! Or I'm just going to discontinue a lot of them because after so many chaptrs I get writer block! I either don't know what is going to happen in the plot or how to get to the climax!!! And you know whats even more pathetic!!! I have NEVER written a sex scene!! Even though I think about writing one every second!!! I no that's pathetic so shut up!!! But isn't Sasuke sexy!!!! WOOOHOOOOO!!!!


	2. Alert

Sorry Everyone. This story is on hold. I am focusing on my new book "The Crying Killer" Itasasu. Please hold on and if you may comment on this fanfic for it is almost completed… After I am done with Crying Killer book I will be working on, "Your Mine" Well if you disagree with the order tell me. Because after "The Crying Killer" Fanfic I want to know which one you really want me to continue after. So please comment and tell me which one you think should be next.

Ja Ni,

Zen,

Itasasu95


End file.
